


Colosseum

by LinaxLight (domilesl)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Professor Ben Solo, Senator Ben Solo, Senator Leia Organa, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day Fluff, ben has a sister!, coffee shop AU, reylo holiday, reylo in italy, reylo valentines day, this isnt canon but reylo is right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domilesl/pseuds/LinaxLight
Summary: Ben thought about going back to Coruscant Universita to grade his Introduction to British Literature midterm papers, but he didn’t want to run into any students. Saturday mornings meant morning class in Italy, and while he didn’t teach Saturday mornings, the noise of students trying to get in and out had frustrated him from ever stepping into his workplace on Saturdays ever again.The chilly breeze ruffled a flyer nearby from its attachment to a light post, and made it land near his feet.GALLERIA DEI FIORIAPERTO STASERA, ALLE 7PM5€Might as well , Ben thought.





	1. Espresso and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, but I couldn't hold back from writing because the Reylo thirst is real. Plus, this puts my Italian to good work. Anything with a number next to it is in italian, so look at the end notes to see what they could are communicating. Or just google it ;) Happy Valentine's Day! xx
> 
> P.S. My italian is not the greatest so I apologize in advance to anyone who is appalled at my attempt to do this! *cries*. I welcome any corrections!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn.

"Oddio! Perche non hai mangiato, Mr. Solo?" (1)

Ben looked up from his phone, turning his attention to the older woman chastising him. The plate she had brought him was entirely untouched. He had been catching up on news and current events happening in America.  _Italy seems to be the right place to be_ , he thought jokingly. He met the eyes of the older woman, and he fought the urge not to laugh. Mrs. Stivale had a  _terrifying_ set of black, angry eyes that burned into him, but she also was very petite and was not the strongest in the least. He was reminded momentarily of his mother, but he set those thoughts aside quickly. 

Ben sighed. 

"Mi dispiace Mrs. Stivale, mai non ho fame questa mattina." (2)

Ben didn't think her glare could intensify. He quickly cleared his throat and gave her a shy smile. He slowly brought up his small coffee cup to her.

"Però posso prendire un altro caffe?" (3)

She snatched his cup in mock anger, but Ben saw the crooked smile she tried to hide. 

This was not an unusual start to his morning. Every morning for the past six months, Ben left his villa in the outskirts of Rome and ventured into the city to arrive at  _Mia's Cafe_. He found this place when he first moved to his villa. He had gotten sick of his usual eggs and bacon with orange juice and decided that if he's living in Rome, freaking Italy, he might as well take to the food. Of course everything he tried, he loved. However, breakfast places were a struggle of them serving  _too little_ , to there being  _too much_. 

Frustrated and beginning to think eggs and bacon was the only thing he was ever going to eat again, he stumbled onto _Mia’s Cafe_. It was a small, little, almost antiquey cafe tucked against the far end corner of a busy plaza in the downtown area of the city. When he first walked in, he felt at home. A far from nostalgic feeling.

 

The cafe wasn’t dirty, but it wasn’t those fancy movie-like settings you see in American movies. There were off white linens, bordering the small windows that were always open that allowed a chilly but warm breeze. The patio was set in front of the windows. The chairs were bronze, along with all the tables, and all had a small red seat cushion attached. The cafe itself was painted a warm white color, with decorations of espresso and coffee mugs hanging around the walls. The register in the front was decorated with fresh _biscotti_ and _pane_ that Mr. Stivale had just brought out to place for customers to buy. It wasn’t extravagant, but there was a special magic to it.

 

Ben thought he hit the jackpot once he tried their freshly grounded coffee that was slowly dripped. Mrs. Stivale had eyed him curiously when he first stepped in, but that wasn’t unusual either. He was 6”3, with big, black, wavy hair, a nose that was angled sharp but a little crooked, and with a little scar running down from his right eyebrow to his right eye. His appearance didn’t scream “tourist”, but it didn’t scream “friendly” either. Thankfully, his glasses and professor outfits made the local police not worry too much about him.

 

She had joked with him that he seemed lost, and in need of a good meal when he first met her in the cafe. He quickly learned not to deny her what she wanted. Mrs. Stivale was a petite woman, but she wasn't afraid of anyone. When he first told her he wasn’t hungry, she slapped his hand and cursed a stringful of Italian - (Ben didn’t understand Italian to its full capacity, but somehow managed to understand the words _not hungry, my ass,_ and _these young people are all idiots)_ \- until Ben quickly retracted and said how _amazingly_ , he was hungry after all. She stopped cursing and changed her face from anger into the loving look of a mother, all in 0.5 seconds.

 

Ben instantly loved her. And despite not having much hunger in the mornings in the past four months, he never failed to see her and her family every morning.While reminiscing on their first encounter, he forgot that it's been six months since he moved from the U.S. to Rome, and four months since _that_ happened.

 

He frowned. Not wanting to send Mrs. Stivale on another near heart attack from not eating or being cheery, he smiled when she came back with a fresh new cup of coffee, and a biscotti in hand too. He eyed the food, and when he met her eyes again, the look on her face told him to smile and accept it, or else.

 

Ben smiled, and thankfully she retreated to the register to take care of more customers. Wanting to put some privacy between him and the cafe that was starting to get busy, he moved his stuff to the patio outside and got back on his phone.

 

He didn’t have classes to teach today, and all the groceries in his villa where taken care of already by his villa caretaker, Marino. He had no responsibilities anymore when it came to housekeeping, and like Mrs. Stivale, he learned not to interfere with him when he tried helping him out. _It’s like I’m fifteen again, not thirty,_ Ben mused.

 

He thought about going back to Coruscant Universita to grade his Introduction to British Literature midterm papers, but he didn’t want to run into any students. Saturday mornings meant morning class in Italy, and while he didn’t teach Saturday mornings, the noise of students trying to get in and out had frustrated him from ever stepping into his workplace on Saturdays ever again.

 

The chilly breeze ruffled a flyer nearby from its attachment to a light post, and made it land near his feet.

 

**GALLERIA DEI FIORI**

 

**APERTO STASERA, ALLE 7PM**

 

**5€**

 

 _Might as well_ , Ben thought.

* * *

  


“No, Finn! The daisies are _not_ in center. How is this supposed to work if you’re hanging them crooked?”

 

Finn was perched up top a ladder, his arms struggling to hang a canvas painted with daisies that did not want to be properly centered. He slowly lowered the painting, and turned his head to look back at Rey. He put on a hurt face and narrowed his eyes.

 

“You’re lucky I know how you act when you’re stressed” he flatly stated.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Finn, this is a huge project for me! My Prof will be in tonight from Coruscant University to grade me for this gallery!” She whined. Finn rolled his eyes back, but tried centering the piece one more time.

 

Once they successfully centered the rest of the canvases, Rey took a look around the room. The small but tidy white room was filled with her paintings and photographs. They were all about flowers. At first, Rey thought it was a bad idea. Her art class in Coruscant University were all assigned the project of having a gallery opening night showcasing their best work. Rey had picked the theme of flowers, simply because of how much she loved nature. And studying in Rome, Italy had shown her how simplistic yet beautiful flowers can be showcased.

 

However, now in this stark white room with blue LED lights shining down upon her work, she felt hollow. Rey didn’t think her professor would be impressed when flowers were more beautiful in real life.

 

“I should’ve just done actual art work, instead of painting and crap.” Rey was about to sag her shoulders in defeat, until Finn threw his water bottle at her and hit her stomach.

 

“Hey! You know the paint isn’t waterproof!”

 

“Oh for once in your life, Rey, shut up.” Finn exhaled, calming himself down. “Look, your art is beautiful. Your prof is gonna love it, the locals are gonna love it, and you’ll get your passing grade.” He smiled warmly at Rey, who seemed to smile back, a little nervously, but better than her showing her nerves.

 

She got an idea. “Let’s go grab some coffee before we add the finishing touches.

* * *

 

Ben shoved the flyer of the gallery into his pocket, and began to look through the news of his phone again. His mind was absently reading through the current state of economy that his home country was going through, when he stumbled upon a headline that made his stomach churn.

 

**_With Senator Organa’s Will to Be Read On Monday Morning, Her Family Nowhere to Be Found._ **

 

With that ruining even the incredible taste of his coffee, he quickly logged off his phone and went back inside to leave his coffee cup on the register. Mrs. Stivale gave him a compassionate look, not of pity, but of worry, when she saw it was only half full. Ben gave her a sad smile back. He stretched over and gave her his usual kiss on the head, and with that, he set out to the plaza.

 

While he was exiting, a young woman and her male companion entered the cafe. They didn’t notice each other because he was too busy figuring out the GPS on his phone, and she was busy digging in her bag for her wallet.

 

Finn managed to catch an eyeful of him before Ben’s long legs carried him way past the cafe. He managed his best whistle, and Rey turned at him curiously.

 

“Oh sorry, I just managed to check out the hottest man in Italy I’ve seen yet.” He grins slyly. Rey rolls her eyes. Finn is always trying to snatch Italy’s most eligible bachelor, in hopes of him marrying that person so he could stay in Italy forever.

 

“I hope once you marry him, you’ll keep me. I can be the maid. I’ll happily dust the house for you”, she winked. Finn snickered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a Valentines' Day one-shot, but I can't write 30,000 words in one night. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (1) "My God! Why haven't you eaten Mr. Solo?"
> 
> (2) "I'm sorry Mrs. Stivale, but I'm not hungry this morning."
> 
> (3) "However, can I get another cup of coffee?"


	2. Daffodils and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendship and the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations needed in this chapter (my head hurts too much to even try typing in Italian, let alone thinking in it) but I just wanted to get this chapter up before Valentine's Day tomorrow!

The opening of the gallery was in two hours, and Rey's closet stood before her as if she was about to behead a monster. She's been so busy focusing on the gallery itself that she forgot she actually had to show up in something other than her painted overalls and sneakers. There was a black sweater dress that had a turtleneck, but she was afraid that would make her look like one of those stuck up artists that she hates. Another potential outfit consisted of a blue t-shirt dress that hung low on her chest, and although she wouldn’t be graded on professionalism, she was certain that wouldn’t go well with Professor Pagini. Aside from that, everything else in her wardrobe consisted of paint splattered shirts and jeans. She slumped on her bed in defeat and her behind landed right on Finn’s chest. He grunted, but otherwise he made no effort to move.

 

They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. She took a good look around her room. Her bedroom looked like the room of an artist. The walls were painted white, with decorative decal painted all over. The streaks of blue and black and pastels offered an interesting pattern that was unusual, but free-spirited. Her bed was dead center in the small square of her room, with her closet off on the left side. Different rose petals that were dried and pressed flat against string lights decorated her doorway and closet frame. _Seriously, this obsession with flowers is not normal,_ she thought.

 

Rey might not want to admit it out of her pride, but flowers were one of the only constants in her life. Growing up in the foster care system in London, the countless families she ended up with weren’t the warmest. They didn’t hate her, but they didn’t care for her either. In order to try and attract attention to her, Rey found herself in many school fights, often with _boys_ and not girls, but the families never gave her what she wanted. It wasn’t until she ended up with an art teacher in detention in secondary school that Rey paid attention to art.

Mrs. Giuseppe had eyed Rey the moment she stepped into detention. At seventeen years of age, young Rey was quiet but not shy. She had impulse, but lacked direction. Her quirky style of three buns on her head made her stand out against all the other posh London girls who wore blowouts to class everyday. Her foster families never bothered to dress her fashionably due to a poor income, so she always gravitated towards oversized hoodies and baggy pants.

Rey had slumped in her desk for the majority of the detention period until she heard someone clearing their throat. When she looked up, she saw a tall, skinny, brown-skin boy come into the room.

“Ah _si_ , Mr. Strom come in. Rey, this is Finn. Finn, this is Rey. She’s doing detention, Finn, but since she’s been pretty quiet, perhaps she can help you finish your project.” Mrs. Giuseppe gave her an encouraging smile. Rey got up and stared at Finn, who was grinning widely with a hand stretched out to hers.

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his hand. “Hi Finn. Whatcha got there?”

“Hello Rey. Rey? Isn’t that a guys name? That’s bloody insane. Anyways, I’m finishing this charcoal outline of a daffodil, I just need to take a picture of it so I can outline it later on a canvas."

When he unfolded his drawing, Rey couldn’t help but open her mouth in shock. “Wow, that’s incredible. You drew that?” Her eyes shone with wonder and curiosity, her mind not believing how simple black lines can end up as endless concentric circles of charcoal that made up the petals, the lines that were softly shaded to show shadow, the stem of the daffodil connecting itself to other smaller flowers.

Finn dismissed her with a wave of his hand. “Oh please this is my worst drawing yet. Daffodils are a bitch to draw, they’re so simple but small. Pain in the ass, they are.” Mrs. Giuseppe cleared her throat to glare at Finn for that slip of tongue, and then turned her head to Rey.

“Rey dear, if you’re interested in this, you can join Finn every monday after class for art lessons. He’s currently putting a portfolio for universities to take a look at. I have Italian club next door so if you guys need any help, I’ll be around.”

Finn gave Rey a nudge. “Hey, looks like you’re stuck with me forever.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

The rest was history.

Rey developed her artistry with Finn and Mrs. Giuseppe’s help. It was almost as if Rey’s hand had been painting on canvases her whole life. Rey drew every flower she could come across, and couldn't help but think that Finn inspired her to do so with that charcoal drawing of his. Finn had also discovered a natural talent with photography while taking photos of his artwork, and decided to declare that as his focus study when he set off to Coruscant Universita in Rome, Italy. Mrs. Giuseppe couldn’t help but feel pride when Finn told her that’s where he had decided, since that was her hometown.

Their friendship blossomed into something pure. Finn never really explained his sexuality, but Rey had an idea of what he liked when she saw him make out with a senior football player at his graduation party. In truth, she was relieved. He loved her, and she loved him back, but she didn't think of him like that. When he got accepted to Coruscant Universita in Rome, Rey believed that him leaving to Italy was going to be their demise. Finn and his drawing of flowers gave her new life that she didn't expect, and she wasn't going to be able to handle his departure. Finn told her to apply but Rey doubted she would even get into Coruscant Universita in the first place, but even if she did, would their friendship stay the same? Her doubts were quickly quieted when she got her acceptance letter, and Finn began apartment hunting with her in Rome.

 

Returning to reality, he shoved Rey onto the bed and got up to examine her closet. After grabbing every item that was hung and throwing it to Rey’s head, he stopped suddenly to stare at one remaining dress that Rey grimaced to see there. She got up slowly and walked to where Finn was standing. Wary, she eyed his face that was breaking with a huge smile. The signature “Finn” smile she saw when he had a great idea that normally she didn’t like to hear.

“Don’t you think that’s overdoing it? Plus, all that dress has done is made me go on two shitty dates with that lame ass businessman.”

They both shudder. She thought Italian men were supposed to be sexy, romantic, and free. Only two dates she managed to get, and he bored her with talks of economics and investments.

“First of all, I told you he was boring from the get-go, and you were too nice to say no. Second of all, you have less an two hours to get to this gallery and show your work to the locals of Rome. You’re doing this. Plus, its Valentine’s Day! You gotta wear flowers.” Finn wasn’t budging.

 

She looked at the dress. It wasn’t a gorgeous piece, but it was pretty. The top of the sleeves of the white cotton dress were embroidered with red and pink flowers ( _of course_ ) and the lace at the bottom hem was enough to make the dress not look childish. And, it _was_ Valentine’s Day. This week is a huge celebration in Italy. A flower dress would be her best effort.

Without hesitation, Finn snatched the dress and threw it at Rey’s head. He crackled and ran away to his room to get ready when Rey snatched the dress back from her head and attempted to hit him back.

 

* * *

The streets of Rome were filled with romantic music in honor of Valentine's Day, and while the sun was still shining, the evening breeze began to crawl its way into the plaza that was packed with tourists and locals scavenging for last minute flowers and sweets.

After a rather somber morning, Ben decided to stroll the plaza for a few hours in order to lift his spirits. Turns out, spending Valentine's Day in Rome, in a busy plaza center filled with couples and romantic music, was rather depressing for a single thirty year old man. _La Dia de San Valentin_  was an intrusive reminder that Ben was completely alone in Rome. He hasn't dated anyone in the six months he's been living here, let alone anyone in the past  _two years_. Ben trotted back home rather quickly after coming to this conclusion.

The trip back to his villa was a rather quick one. The train from the inner city to the outskirt countryside of Rome ran faster than usual today, perhaps to the influx of people commuting due to the holiday. After hoping off the train at the  _La_ _Stazione Rossa_ stop, Ben climbed into the back of a Fiat.

"Ciao Marino."

"Ciao, Mr. Solo. Going home?"

Ben nodded. The drive home from the train station to his villa is his favorite. The number of buildings began to decrease as Marino drove farther into the countryside. The city of Rome was beautiful and although Ben loved the excitation of the city, the outskirts were  _exquisite._ It made his hour long work commute worth it. Green landscapes and blue skies painted with sunset filled his view, and while the number of houses decreased, the size of them increased. 

They arrived at the drive through at his villa. He is always dumbfounded at the fact that he lives here now. The villa is generously huge. For a single man and his right hand Marino, this place seems like a whole city. He climbs out, and thanks Marino for the ride. Marino smiles nervously and walks back towards the car, muttering about how he has to buy groceries and that he'll return promptly.

_Odd._

Normally, Marino chats his mouth all the way to Ben's office, telling him of the events and chores that took place in the villa. Ben shrugs it off as perhaps a case of the Valentine's Day blues.

Ben walks to the front door, but finds it already half way open. He steps inside with caution and looks around the entrance to his home as if any other move would result in a laser security system blaring off. A million thoughts rush into his head:  _Did Marino leave me to fend off thieves by myself? Am I being robbed? Why are there daisies on the table by my office d-_

He freezes his eyes as they land on the woman perched on his stairs that lead to the second level.

Ben's body stiffens even more.

_Her._

As if on cue, the woman stands up to speak, crossing her arms across her chest, eyes narrowing, and a devilish smile forming across her face.

"Hello,  _Professor Solo._ How nice to see you,  _finally,_  brother."She narrows her eyes even more.

Ben's jaw grinds for a minute until he decides to response.

He sighs and relaxes.

"Hey Rose."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. I know, I know. Weren't expecting that, huh? 
> 
> Im just so tired of Ben being the only child. He deserves a sibling, damn it.
> 
> Next chapter, I have a feeling these two are going to meet soon ;)
> 
> As always, any input is welcomed! I cannot believe I've gotten over 100 hits already. Enjoy your holiday xx


	3. White Chocolate Mochas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben doesn't like daisies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome feedback everyone <3 I've had this story hidden away for a while and getting emails and comments or kudos means everything to me.
> 
> Here's a much overdue update! 
> 
> And to the few emails I got asking, yes! Rose is Ben's sister in this story. The same Rose from TLJ :)
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave feedback! I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr for more reylo trash xx @LinaxLight

Adding the last touches of the gallery, Rey's mind is obliterated with a million different scenarios that could play out this evening. She's never been one to shy away from displaying her art, but her confidence in her work seems to falter whenever she sees one of Finn's projects, or her other peer's work. Rey isn't oblivious; art is _definitely_ objective. Her projects for finals either made her pass or fail more than a couple of classes already, and she’s already a _junior_. Her art professors don't mean to be rude, but somehow, comments on her work scream the same message:

 

“ _It’s too pretty, Rey. Where’s the originality?”_

 

As her heart sinks at the memory of her past failures, she is brought back to the present when Finn enters the gallery, with two white chocolate mochas in tow, and two biscotti alongside.

 

He whistles while turning his head from side to side, taking in the gallery. His grins tells her that everything looks great so far.

Taking her mocha from him, she eyes the plastic container that is holding her only fueling source for the night. She’s been too afraid to eat anything heavy today out of pure terror. Coffee, however, has always been another constant in her life that hasn’t failed her. This is her third cup already.

Which reminds her.

 

“Is this from that one place we went to earlier today?” Rey narrows her eyes to mock Finn, and the sides of her mouth turn slightly. “Please don’t tell me you went back to see if your tall, dark, and handsome was hanging around there again.”

 

Finn’s face contorts itself to look appalled, but his eyes convey the mischievousness of his doings.

 

“To be fair, I only did it for you, sweetheart”, he tells her as he winks.

 

Once their coffee cups of mocha are emptied and their adrenaline gets going, they begin to set up the snacks table, filling trays with cookies, cupcakes, and bread. Finn had offered to buy everything himself, but Rey’s pride didn’t let him. She gathered any money she could to afford to buy the snacks herself.

 

Rey didn’t have the luxury or time to have a full-time job when she got to Rome, and with studying abroad, the process to find one wasn’t one she wanted to deal with. Instead, she opted to use her skills to make money. Every month, the little plaza area of downtown Rome holds a farmer’s market-like event. There, Rey is able to sell any side work she has to earn her income. It doesn’t escape her that her hard work is what was able to provide the food for tonight, as she’s displaying more of her hard work to others.

 

She smiles at the realization.

Her phone buzzes, and its an alarm that she had set to allow her enough time to check over everything before opening the doors at 7.

6:30. Half hour to go.

 

With Finn completing the snack table, he picks up his insanely _expensive_ camera, and starts snapshotting the whole gallery.

 

Rey’s heart flutters a little.

 

She takes in the scene before her. The gallery space was not impressive in the beginning. The off-white walls had different paint marks from artists before her. The wood floor was creaky and cold. There were no bathrooms, and no trash cans. The space itself was freezing cold. She almost regrets wearing a dress. Thankfully, the gallery was neat and tidy. All she had to do was simply move in her work.

 

“Wow.”

 

She turns her head to see Finn, standing in the center of the gallery, letting out an exaggerated breath that he held.

 

She doesn’t necessarily blush, but she acted coy. “Thanks for all your help Finn. Seriously. I can’t begin to tell-”

She gets cut off when Finn crosses the room to where she stands, and hugs her.

One hug that lets her know this night might actually go well.

 

* * *

 

This is _not_ how Ben thought this day would go.

The smell of daisies in the living room of his villa was making his stomach uneasy. Luxury white couches were in the center, split in half by a coffee table that usually reserves his readings and graded papers.

Definitely not _daisies_.

 

The night had ascended upon Rome, and a rosy twilight filled the living room with a warm hue. The glass windows welcomed the colors and warm air in.

So it's almost laughable and ironic that this beautiful scenery behind the glass windows is being blocked by someone opposite of Ben on his couch, giving him icy glares and radiating a cold feel.

 

Ben knows it’s useless to fight or dodge her, so he does what she doesn’t expect him to do.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

An expression of shock overtakes Rose’s face, but almost immediately it is replaced by the same icy stare that was plastered on her face ever since she got here.

 

Her hand slams on the table, but Ben expects that.

 

“You’re not allowed to do that. You can’t act like nothing happened.” She bites back.

 

He says nothing, but inches closer to grasp her hand.

 

That does it for her then. Her barriers melt, and then Rose gets up to cross the coffee table, and almost tackles her big brother in an embrace.

 

They say nothing. They don't need to. The twilight hue in the house becomes more blue, matching the sobs and tears coming out of Rose.

 

After a few minutes, they separate and Rose composes herself. She informs Ben of how the last six months have consisted of her overtaking their mother’s book company, giving speeches in interviews on TV about their mother’s death, and going to countless dinners with Senators who expressed their condolences. She doesn’t mention how she addressed his disappearance.

“Ben, it’s been _six_ months. Six. I couldn’t find you anywhere. I went to your apartment, and the landlord told me you moved. I did everything I could to find you, I was afraid you were dead or something or maybe you thought about-”

He says nothing again, and takes her in his arms one more time. They stay like that again until Rose’s sobs quiet down again.

* * *

 

 

The journey to the gallery was painfully slow.

 

At first, Ben almost regretted telling his sister about the event, but he really only did it to get her to stop crying, or stop her from questioning him about the last half year.

 

Throughout the car ride, the train ride, and the walk, Rose’s filter seemed to have stayed back in America. She droned on and on about how beautiful Rome was, how she couldn’t believe he abandoned her but she now kind of understood because _wow_ , _Rome is incredibly gorgeous_ , and _how have you not gained more pounds because I bet the food-_

 

It didn’t stop, and Ben groaned more in the last forty-five minutes than his last thirty years of life.

 

As they neared the plaza, Rose seemed to be astonished ( _quietly, Ben thanks the heavens)_ at her surroundings. He gazed down at his little sister. Her narrow, beautiful brown eyes glistened behind the streetlights, her black hair graciously curled in a bun exposing her ears that seems to quirk at the romantic music playing in the background. She was tremendously smaller than him, nearing barely at five feet and a couple of inches. Obviously, her petite figure did nothing to hide her fiery and spunk attitude.

 

Something he was all to familiar with growing up.

 

Anyone who looked at them at first couldn’t tell that they were brother and sister. He was American, and she was of Vietnamese descent. Their mother had adopted her as a baby, when Senator Organa learned that her body wouldn’t be able to habit another baby after Ben. Leia and Han were worried at first, believing that five-year-old Ben wouldn’t welcome the new addition to the family.

He still doesn’t admit it to this day, but truthfully, he fell in love with his baby sister on day one. He was the best big brother, and no one dared messed with Rose in school because Ben would give _hell_ to anyone who did. Rose in return, loved him back. They were closer than skin.

 

After their mother’s death, everything changed. He couldn’t bear to see her anguish, and he couldn’t deal with all the political baggage that came with it, so he ran. And Rose became the older sibling somehow.

 

Even though she just turned twenty-five.

 

He stops in his tracks right after he opened the door to the gallery to let her through, and she turns back at him, confused.

 

“Happy late twenty-fifth birthday.” He kisses her check, and she warmingly accepts it.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey couldn’t believe people actually showed up.

 

The gallery wasn’t packed, but people actually had to go out of their way to not run into each other.

 

She thanked the stars that she got more than enough snacks for the night. She was in the middle of refilling the snack table when Finn almost crashes into her, with an urgent look across his features, and begins talking with gasps after every word.

 

“Tall! Dark! Handsome! Here! Actually he’s more like tall, super white, and handsome, but I’m not a picky creature, but-”

 

Rey giggles as she tries to survey the room for the mysterious man, but the crowd only seems to be growing and she fails to locate him.

 

“Finn, I can’t see him, but go talk to him! What’re the chances he’s here?”

 

Finn rolls his eyes. “He’s straight!” The people near him jump a bit at his booming voice, and he realizes where he is, and quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

 

He lowers his hand after a moment, and whispers with a gruff, “He’s here with what’s probably his girlfriend. Sexiest man I see in Rome and _of course_ he’s straight.” Finn rolls his eyes once more, but helps Rey finish the refilling of the snack table.

 

The first hour of the opening had been the hardest. Her professor came in on time, and carefully reviewed every piece she set in the space. He was painfully quiet, and Rey swore under her breath when he left the gallery. He only offered her a “job well done”, and exited the space as quickly as he came by. She thought she failed for sure.

 

However, once more people gathered in the space, she began to gain more confidence. People marveled at her work, and paid her compliments before they left the gallery. She was wearing a tag on her dress titled _Directora_  which let people know that she was the one who had made these paintings and organized this event.

 

After the first hour, Rey decided she _loved_ this. It wasn’t about the compliments or comments on her work. It was seeing how her artwork brought people to life, how their eyes would widen at her painting of an orchid on the edge of a windowsill. How the bright reds of roses behind a glass jar would bring couples closer together unknowingly. The bright white paint of carnations would attract the younger children as they smiled at it.

 

Every piece of her artwork that was displayed had company for a long time.

 

Except for one.

 

It wasn’t a painting, but the sole photograph in the gallery, printed on a canvas. There was a daisy in the center of a coffee table. The picture was black and white, but the petals of the daisy weere yellow. Not bright, but not dull. A mixed sadness and happiness. It was Rey’s favorite, actually. She took this picture of their coffee table when Finn had first bought his camera. It celebrated their new life in Rome, and their departure from London.

 

But much to Rey’s annoyance, a picture in a room with paintings wasn’t nearly as interesting to the people in the gallery. She kept eyeing occasionally to the back corner where it was placed and hung earlier by Finn, but it was always empty. As if there was a foul stench that no one wanted to get near to.

 

Finn had escaped back to taking more pictures of people viewing the gallery, and Rey pulled out the last tray of cookies. Looking up, the crowd dispersed a bit and she was able to see past them to the back corner.

 

 _Someone was there_.

 

Instinct flooded her, and suddenly her feet dragged her across the room. Even though she wore flats, she could have sworn all she heard were her feet stomping across. Her heart fluttered at the tall figure she came at the sudden stop behind.

 

He was obstructing the view of the daisy. He was _tall._

 

Loose waves of black hair shook a little as he seemed to clench his hands into fists, as if all of a sudden he was preparing for a fight. His broad shoulders squared up and his black suit jacket tightened around his upper arms.

 

Rey seemed to be thrown off for a minute, but she couldn’t help the words that escaped her because _someone was looking at the picture_.

 

She cleared her throat.

 

“Daisies often symbolize purity and innocence. They grow so easily and yet, they can even survive in dry environments.”

 

She was looking intently at the picture that she didn’t seem to notice that the tall man had turned around to look her, with a flat face.

 

She was momentarily pulled out her trance, and curiousity peaked her. She couldn’t pinpoint why she began feeling flustered, but her instinct won her over again.

 

“And you- what do daisies mean to you?” She almost whispers, as if the room wasn’t filled with fifty other people talking volumes higher than her. She knew, though, that the tall man heard her because he stepped closer to her, until he was inches away from her body. His face was difficult to interpret.

 

She held her breath as she waited for him to speak.

 

He leaned his head closer to her hearing range, and spoke.

 

“They mean nothing to me.”

 

He quickly turned on his heels, and all but pushed everyone aside as he roughly pushed the door of the exit open.

 

Dumbfounded, Rey stood still in silence for what seemed an eternity.

 

_This is not how Rey thought her night was going to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love is a work in progress!


	4. Roots (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing The Last Jedi again in a couple of weeks when its released on Blu-Ray is giving me all the reylo feels again. 
> 
> This chapter is finally happening. It took so long for me to get it right, even though it is considerably short! however, this chapter is split in two parts or else it would be ridiculously long. bear with me please :)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments everyone. Please, leave all the feedback on this chapter! This chapter contains a couple of POV's Xx
> 
> P.S- my knowledge of authentic italian culture lacks a lot. My grandma, who is Venetian, tells me stories of her childhood there but apparently a lot has changed! So i'll make the effort to tie in more authentic culture as i research this :)

Rose's phone buzzed in the pocket of her jacket. She was contemplating on ignoring it. The gallery Ben had invited her to was intriguing and beautiful. The crowd seemed to be following an unofficial viewing flow of the room. At the entrance of the gallery, roses and lilies covered the white walls. Near the center, daffodils and orchids gave way to larger but more minimalistic paintings. At the far right, which is where the snack table was (Rose thanked her lucky stars food was there, Ben didn't seem to believe in storing food in his huge villa), carnations and vines concluded the showing. Rose had made her round already and had left Ben near the center. After refilling her cookie plate, she made her way back to orchids.

The crowd of viewers was diminishing, given the fact that the gallery was closing at 8:30. The center of the gallery was no longer crowded. During her first go around, Rose had trouble seeing the paintings there for longer than a minute. The people that had gotten there before them were considerably drunk, which apparently in Europe was not an abnormal sight in public, Ben had told her. Thankfully, this time she might be able to appreciate the art more. As she drew near, Rose noticed a woman to her right.

She had seen  _La Directora_ waltz around the room before, greeting and chatting to people in the gallery. She looked rather young, probably a couple of years younger than Rose, so it struck Rose rather odd that the gallery had an old soul feel to it. She noticed it in the brevity and simplistic paintings, yet there was a warmth to all of it. She turned to her right, making way to go greet her and commend her on a beautiful showing. 

"What an asshole."

Rose halted in her steps before she could say anything. At the moment Rose was a few meters away, Rey had turned and uttered the curse. Her eyes were glued to the floor and her fists were clutched at the side. Rey's eyes lifted from the floor when she saw Rose's shoes.

Rey stammered. "I-I'm sorry, that wasn't for you- this  _arse_ just insulted-"

Rose assured her, "No, you're good! Uh, someone insulted you? I'm sorry to hear, your work is lovely."

Rey's embarrassed face quickly recovered, and her anger incinerated once more. "I mean, just one look at the damn daisy, and its like I insulted his mother!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 

Oh no.

Rose looked behind the young artist, where there was a canvas displaying a black and white photograph of a daisy on a coffee table. Rose tensely smiled. She had a feeling who this  _asshole_ might've been. "Uh, I gotta go. I think my date went off without me. Great work!" She casts Rey a wave, who eyes her back suspiciously, but accepts her compliment.

As she throws her coat back on and walks back to the entrance, Rose fetches her phone out and sees Ben left her message a couple of minutes ago.

 

_I left. Home, now._

_-_ Ben

 _This is not how I thought this would go,_ she grimaced.

* * *

 

 

**One Week Later**

 

A week after Valentine's Day had passed, which meant the quarter final grades were up. Finn had just got out of his English class when he hears the tiled floor crescendo behind him, until a set of arms and dangly legs nearly folded him over.

"I passed, Finn! I got a 27!" Rey squealed with delight.

"That's great, kid! Now get off before I lose my ability to walk before I'm 27." He turned her around and placed her on the floor, and they embraced. This quarter had been challenging for Rey. Finn realized how stressful it was on her, partially because he supplied her coffee tank as she needed it. Rey melted in the embrace and closed her eyes, while metaphorically melting off the stress that was the past couple of weeks. She couldn't believe she passed Professor Pagini's gallery assignment, let alone she had gotten the  _highest grade_ as well. 

"Finn, I can't thank you enough, my friend." She released him and opened her eyes. Finn was offering her his congratulations, but she couldn't return to see his face.

Up ahead in the narrow hallway, she sees a strange yet eerily familiar tall figure descend from the northern staircase. His well fitted tight black tweed jacket decorates a black dress shirt, long black  _tight_ trousers stretch miles to cover his legs, followed by elegant black dress shoes. Black framed glasses frame his angular, pointed nose, and yet they are drowned out by a flow of black wavy hair. Not too short, not too long. He is fishing around his back pocket for a key to an office door he halts at. Is he a student teacher? A professor?

_Gods._

She must've said it out loud, because Finn stops talking, and follows her stare.

Finn grasps her forearm and squeezes tightly.

"Tall! Dark! I mean White! Handsome!" He whispers urgently.

Or, at least he meant to. The hallways had long been cleared by then. It was only them two in the hall, openly gaping at the tall handsome man. Therefore, what should've been a whisper actually sounded like an echoed scream. The man heard the noise, and looked up at once, forgetting to turn the key in the door.

Rey's eyes narrowed to him, barely registering the fact that the man narrowed his eyes back to her. So this was Finn's recent fixture? She remembered him saying that he had been at her gallery, but she never saw him. In fact, her night turned out a little sour after this one pompous ass had insulted her work-

Her head snapped back at Finn, her eyes shooting fire once she realized just exactly  _who_ Finn's crush had been. 

"You asshole!"

Finn looked at her perplexed. "Me?! What did I do?"

"No not you, him!" She accusingly pointed at Ben but kept her eyes trained at Finn's confusion. They both didn't register the fact that Ben had began stalking over to them, just shy of a few meters away from where they stood.

"Me?!" Ben asked incredulously, pointing at himself with wide eyes and stopping in his tracks. 

Finn and Rey snapped their heads at Ben, who was now standing directly in front of them.

_Well._

Both Finn and Rey seemed to be at a loss for words or movement for a few moments. The tall black clothed figure was more than tall, he was _massive_. His broad shoulders heaved with slight anger. They both had to strain their necks upward to meet Ben's eyes, who flickered more hazel brown than black. They didn't mask his annoyance, but his mouth was in the shape of a half smirk. He knew they didn't expect him to walk straight over and startle them.

Rey recovered more hastily, to Finn's chagrin. She puffed her shoulder rapidly and pursed her lips to find the exact curse words she wished to utter at this rude stranger. However, she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. Rey couldn't embarrass herself again. The tall - _no_ \- massive figure in front of her must have read her thoughts, because a strange noise came at the base of his chest, a slight chuckle. 

That's all it took for Rey's anger to spark from a little kindle, to a full on fire. Her eyes snapped to Ben's. 

"You heard me. Asshole." Rey's snarl caught both men off guard.

She swiftly grabbed her bag that she had dropped to the floor when she tackled Finn, and turned from the two stunned men who watched her stomp away from them.

Finn gulped and turned to face Ben. He laughed nervously and rubbed his arm unconsciously. If he was correct about Rey's outburst, then it meant that his coffee shop crush was also the rude asshole, as Rey had now termed him, that caused her gallery showing go to a little sour. 

"Excuse my friend. She, uh, was pretty bothered by your little outburst at her gallery showing. I think you might owe her an apology for that." His face turned serious. He shouldn't have to apologize about Rey's behavior. She was completely in her right. "She worked her ass off for that gallery." He added strongly.

Ben's demeanor contorted from annoyance to confusion. After a moment of realization, he immediately softened. 

"Oh. I thought she was one of my students how was angry about her final grade." He frowned. "I should've remembered her." He whispered the last part, but Finn had heard him. What did he mean by that?

Ben straightened himself out, and regarded the dark, handsome man that called himself the artist's friend. 

"I'm Ben. Can I invite you into my office really quick?"

* * *

 

 _This is a bad idea,_ Ben thought.

He was hopping off the train that took him from his university to the plaza, beelining to  _Mia's Cafe._ He had no clue what he was doing. Lately, this seemed to be habit of his.  _Damn it, Rose_. It was her fault, really. Last week had been a disaster. Rose came crashing into his quiet life in Rome, determined to stay. He had hoped that the gallery they had gone to would be a distraction for her, while he figured out how to get her to leave. He missed his little sister, but he couldn't bear to have her stay. She was too much like their mother. Petite, fiery, and a constant migraine. He needed Rose to go. He was prepared for a fight, willing to admit he was a coward, and for hurt feelings.

Anything not to go back. 

Except that painting ruined everything. 

He had seen Rose go off to the snack table, and took that as his cue to separate himself from her. He needed the space and quiet (his little sister was always  _so_ chatty) to figure out how to tell his little sister she needed to leave him alone. He wondered off to a back corner no one seemed to pay attention to. His hands were tucked in his pockets, eyes closed, and he forced himself to relax. Once his eyes opened, he saw his mistake. A black and white photograph on canvas stared back at him, and all he could think of was of her. 

Memories of a young boy reading in government offices flooded him, each single office always containing a coffee table with daisies in the center. Young Ben had always accompanied his mother, Senator Leia Organa, to her various meetings in different embassies or states. He really had no choice. Summer meant no school, and it meant his father was too busy with his car dealership companies to occupy both Rose and Ben. Though, its not like Ben wanted to go with his father in the first place, so he gratefully let Rose accompany him instead. Ben kept himself busy with various books. That's where his love for British Literature began and grew. Whenever his mother had finished her meetings, Ben was often too captured in his readings to notice. Leia would just take a seat opposite of him, and reach over to the daisies to fix their position, careful not to interrupt him.

His heart ached, and brought him back to reality. 

He became angry. All the time. His mother was blindly taken out of his life. How was he supposed to act, especially when she left before he could apologize to her? 

He barely registered the voice of the timid young woman behind him when his anger hit him that night. He knew he was out of place and rude to her. Finn made it clear to him earlier today that she was offended.  _She,_ Ben learned her name today was actually Rey, made it very clear too. Hell, even Rose chastised him that night for insulting a great artist.

He chuckled slightly, remembering her outburst from a couple of hours earlier. It had been, for a lack of better words, quite cute. He was reminded of all the times Rose would yell at Ben, the spunk and fire there but clearly lacking any real threat. Although, imaging Ben's sister and Rey in the same context made his stomach churn, for reasons he did not want to examine closely.

Finn had accepted his offer to go into his office. There Finn explained what Rey experienced, and Ben cringed. He hated himself for acting, well, like an asshole. Finn was in the middle of assuring Ben that Rey would get over it, but stopped his speech when he remembered something.

"Actually, if you really mean that you're sorry, maybe you should tell her. We're supposed to meet at this cool new cafe we've been going to lately." Finn blushed a deep red, and Ben felt like he was missing out on an inside joke. "Uh, it's called  _Mia's Cafe_. Just off the corner of the downtown plaza, probably like a ten minute walk from the train here to there."

"Oh, I go there everyday. Mrs. Stivale is like my-" Ben was about to utter the word  _mom_ , but decided against it. "Anyways, what time will she be there?"

However, now as he reached the cafe, Ben couldn't help but feel a little stupid. Surely, this girl Rey, was going to curse his ass out if he got near her again. He knew better than to mess with people smaller than him. Yet, he also couldn't figure out why he was feeling a little terrified as well. Drawing up all the strength he could muster, he stepped inside the beloved cafe.

Mrs. Stivale was cleaning off the register counter when she heard the bells chime with the notification that there was a visitor. The cafe was empty, which was not unusual during the late afternoon. They were preparing for their evening rush when Mrs. Stivale saw Ben enter her cafe. Her face grew into a big grin, and went to hug Ben as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"Signor Solo, buon pomeriggio."

He winked at her, and proceed to order a white chocolate mocha. His thoughts on what he was going to say to Rey when he saw her were running a bit wild. The scholarly side of him was attempting to organize them when he heard the bells chime again, and any attempt of organization flew right through the window.

He turned to look at her, and was immediately met with a loud, angry grunt.

If Rey had looked angry a few hours earlier, well now she must be  _livid_. Her determined anger splashed across her face as she looked ahead to see Ben stride across the room and stop in front of her. 

"Hi." His voice was raspy, and he was afraid he sounded like a timid teenager who was speaking to a girl for the first time in his life. He cleared his throat, and remembered what he had ordered. He extended his arm with the mocha towards her, and confusion contorted her face. "This is for you."

"Who do you think you are?" Rey wanted to sound menacing, but somehow the act of him giving her coffee made her voice betray her, and therefore it came out more as an honest question.

"Listen Rey, just take it, okay? I wanted to apologize about my behavior in your gallery that night." He took off his glassed with his other hand and placed them inside his coat pocket. As he looks back at Rey, it's hard to determine what she's thinking. Her angry face is now one of confusion, probably because he said her name, even though she doesn't know his.  _Idiot_. 

"How do you know my name? Listen, that's not even important." She sighed with resign, and reached for the mocha cup. Their fingers slightly brush and although it passes like a fleeting moment, Ben swears a current of electricity runs through them. Rey must've felt it too, because she quickly jerks her hand back once she secures her coffee. Now she's the one who clears her throat. "Let me guess...Finn told you I'd be here?" He nods. She fights back a mischievous smile that has Ben feeling left out again. "Well, I appreciate your apology..."

He lets an awfully embarrassing few seconds pass by before he realizes she's pausing so he can give his name. "Uh, Ben. I'm Ben. I didn't even fully finish apologizing, really." He frowns, but she giggles in return, and his heart aches again, but for an entirely different reason. One he's gonna have to come back to later.

"Yeah, you suck at this." She snorts.

Logic is screaming at him to finish the apology and leave the cafe with the rest of his dignity. However, he didn't spare her much attention at the gallery, and neither in the hallway of the university. He knew she was pretty from the few times he's glanced at her; however, he didn't count on her being  _gorgeous_ up front. Her brown waves covered most of her face, but her hazel eyes stood out against her perky nose and freckled face. Her coat hid her figure, but he remembered how well fit and tiny she was in that white embroidered flower dress she wore to the gallery. How did he remember that? He couldn't guess. But all he knew is that he didn't want...whatever this was to end so soon.

Before his thoughts could go any further, he continued. "I actually have to thank you for something, too." Rey's eyebrows shot up but he continued before she could interrupt. "Would you mind sitting down for a bit?"


	5. Roots (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! thanks so much for the comments and kudos! As of late, I've been struggling on the character development and plot points I want to delve into. BUT- i think i got it figured out. Its been a minute since I've updated, and I'm so excited to share this chapter with you guys.
> 
> Please leave all your comments below! I love your feedback :)
> 
> P.S. my thirsty ass is probably going to up the rating ;) and delete the slow burn tag bc i don't think i can do slow burn tbh

A flashback.

 

_ Two years ago, Ben had come into Senator Organa’s office a little late than expected. He was supposed to arrive at 4pm to pick up his mother for an early dinner. The problem was, Ben didn’t want to see her. They had argued over the phone last night, again. Their banter didn’t stray from the usual: “Ben, I need someone to take my place. Please consider my offer.” _

_ Ben never knew what to say to her. He didn’t want to follow her footsteps in American government. She was a prominent senator and ran an organization committed to fighting corruption in Illinois. All the diplomatic meetings he accompanied her as a child served him greatly; he knew his politics. Did he enjoy it? None of it. He saw how tired Leia would get, and her senate meetings always ran late. Filibusters, votings, even recesses wore the youthfulness from her body. Her spite and humor never faded, though Ben knew it wouldn’t be long either.  _

_ Their banter sooned turned into an argument. He had enough of her pleading. He had just finished his TA position in Notre Dame University, and had accepted an offer to write a scholarly paper in conjunction with the school on Britain’s greatest poets. Leia didn’t understand his passion for literature, and he didn’t understand hers. He had hung up on her. Now, he wasn’t sure if dinner was still welcomed.  _

 

_ It was 4:30 pm when he arrived. Leia wasn’t in her office. Ben flared up in anger. A little part of him died inside. He was willing to talk to her, like the adult he was, about their differences. He was going to figure out a way to convince her that he didn’t need to take her place. Leia Organa has solidified herself as an outstanding force of nature. Ben knew he wouldn’t compare. As he was about to roll out of her office, deep in thought and anger, her publicist Connix came into the room abruptly. _

_ Ben was about to walk right past her, dismiss her, and tell her to tell his mom that he wasn’t coming to dinner after all when Connix’s worried face stopped him from opening his mouth. _

 

_ “It’s your mom”. _

 

* * *

 

**Six months ago.**

 

_ Ben had grown accustomed to the routine that had set before him. Rose would take care of Leia during the week, Ben would look after her during the weekend. It was an early Saturday morning at the Organa-Solo home. Han and Leia’s mansion, quite literally, was located in Deerfield, a quiet but rather wealthy suburb surrounding the city of Chicago. Being a senator of Illinois for 20 years, Leia decided to retire to this side of the state for privacy. Han’s dealerships were blossoming in the area, so it made sense. _

 

_ Ben was in the library, writing his annotations on the first copy of his scholarly critique when his dad entered in the room.  _

 

_ Neither knew what to say to each other. That was really the case Ben’s whole life. Rose had naturally gravitated towards Han, while he gravitated to Leia. No one spoke about the dynamics. It just worked. Rose still was close to her mom, though. After coming home with Han after long days at the dealerships, she always ran to Leia and discuss their day, Han’s schemes, and cook dinners together. On the other hand, Han and Ben were always civil, but never close. _

 

_ All of that changed once Leia got diagnosed. _

 

_ Han had become the clutch Ben, Leia, and Rose needed. The realization that Leia would be gone soon was too much for Han to bear. He couldn’t risk losing his two kids either. He knew he had to grow close to Ben, before it was too late. _

 

_ Ben gestured for Han to close the door, and both men sat down on the sofa across the bookshelf. Neither said anything for a while, but Ben knew why his father had come to him now. _

 

_ “How long?” Ben’s voice was low, but the shakiness of it gave away his true feelings. _

 

_ Han took a deep breath. “They’re not sure, kid. Could be another year, could be a few months, or maybe a few days. It’s all up to her, kiddo.” _

 

_ The silence that followed was deafening. Ben stood up and walked outside the library and upstairs to Leia’s chambers. He knocked on door before entering. He stepped inside right when the nurse had finished giving Leia her breakfast. She saw Ben enter and excused herself to give them privacy. _

 

_ Ben sat on the bed where his mother laid, parallel to her, and grabbed her hands into his. He brought them up and gave them a quick peck before setting them down again. _

 

_ Leia chuckled. “You should do that to girls your age, they eat that shit up.” Ben snorted.  _

 

_ “Please don’t set me up on Tinder again. That was a disaster.” He grimaced. Rose got it into their mother’s head that Tinder was an online dating app and not some...hookup app. Ben almost killed them both after he kept receiving scandalous texts. “And don’t talk about girls when I kiss your hands, that’s weird.” _

 

_ Leia couldn’t help but laugh a little bit harder, but then she began to cough because of that. Ben quickly grabbed her water that was placed on her bedside and helped her support it while she drank from it. Once she had enough, he placed back on the nightstand. _

_ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’m tired, Ben. I’m so tired.” _

 

_ Ben never had a problem displaying emotion, but he couldn’t bear to pity his mom while she showed her vulnerability. He wasn’t used to seeing it and couldn’t help but remind her of that. “Mom, you’ll get through this. You’ve dealt with Rod Blagojevich and Mike Madigan. Cancer is the least of your worries.” _

 

_ Leia’s face soften at his words, but her eyes fixed on Ben’s. “Son, I know you got your life ahead of you, but I need you to promise me something.” _

 

_ His brows furrowed together. “Anything.” _

 

_ “I need you to take over my leadership.” Ben stiffened immediately when her hands grabbed his forearms and forced Ben to listen. “There’s so much more going on than just corrupt politics in this state. I can’t keep fighting. But you can.” Her voice fell lower but the urgency in her voice startled him. “I need you to promise me.” _

 

_ “You know I can’t do that.” Ben rose up swiftly in anger, and his voice grew louder. “Why is this even important right now? You’re asking me to chose a path I can’t follow and commit to.”  _

 

_ Realization dawned on him.  _

 

_ “Is this why you always chose me to come with you instead of Rose?” His voice was almost a whisper, but the hurt was evident. “So you can hand me off your precious little organization you can’t stop mentioning for one day?” _

 

_ “Ben-” _

 

_ Leia got cut off when he stalked over to the door and opened it with enough force that the door should’ve came off. His back was faced towards her, but he angled his face sightly towards her so she could hear him.  _

 

_ “You should’ve just taken Rose.” _

 

_ He shut the door and walked out of the Senator’s house. The last thing he remembers as he ran down the stairs was grabbing a vase of daisies nearby and throwing it at the ground,  his father calling out his name, his sister coming into the house confused as to why Ben looked furious, and walking out without any explanations. He didn’t reach out to them for the rest of that week. _

 

Leia passed away a week later.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, dude.”

 

They were outside of  _ Mia’s Cafe _ , on the little patio sipping on their drinks. It was a little past four in the afternoon, and the streets of the plaza was barren. It was already almost the end of February, and although it’s still cold out, the slight breeze isn’t as chilly as its been the past couple of week. A small hope that spring is near.

 

Ben snorted. That isn’t exactly the response he was expecting from her. He had just spilled his guts to her about his mother. It should’ve bothered him that he felt completely calm telling all of this to a stranger. 

 

Rey shook her a head a little. “Sorry, i'm just a bit shocked that my photo reminded you of all that. Now I feel kinda of bad that I called you so many names behind your back.”

 

“Behind my back?” he asked incredulously. “ I explicitly remember you calling me an ass to my face a couple times. Should I ask what other names you’ve called me behind my back?”

 

She lifted her cup to her lips and murmured a quiet sorry.

 

She really did feel bad, though. Sure, he had been pretty rude at her gallery. And it was a little defiant how he had gone up to her and Finn back at her university. Not to mention he’s a freaking  _ professor _ there. It doesn’t help he's actually quite  _ handsome _ too. Damn Finn to hell for getting that adjective of him stuck to her head. And his  _ mom _ . He was broken, that she could tell. 

 

She put her cup back down and looked thoughtfully at him. 

 

“So what’re you going to do now?”

 

He leaned back against his chair and regarded her for a few seconds before responding, “Your canvas. It helped me realize something. It’s been six months since my mother died, I abandoned my family, and moved to Italy. I can’t hide anymore.” He smiled sweetly at her. “That’s why I have to thank you.”

 

Rey smiled bashfully. “You know, I’m sure your family is eager to see you back.”

 

Ben gave her a sad smile. “I don’t think my dad would want to see me. Not after that. I’ll go to him once I handle everything with my mom’s organization.”

 

Rey shot him back a mirror of the sad smile he had given her. She couldn’t imagine what he must be going through. She never thought she would feel so lucky to not have had parents. Losing two when you never knew them was hard. But losing one when you loved them? She couldn’t bear to think of it.

 

She’s not sure what compelled her, maybe it was her liquid courage, but she blurted out the only thing she could think that might help him.

 

“I never had my real parents.”

 

His brows quirked up at the random insight she shared, but motioned for her to continue.

 

“I grew up on the London foster care system. Bounced around different families. They were never bad to me, but they never loved me.” Rey noticed his sadness but shrugged it off. “It’s okay, really. I never knew what exactly happened to them but I’m guessing they didn’t want  a baby. They ended up overdosing so I guess it was for the best. It stung at first. But eventually I had to learn to let go. Art helped me do that. Maybe you going back will begin the healing process for you.”

 

She sat her coffee down and hesitantly reached out to place her hand over his. A little but noticeable spark flew between them. 

 

“Listen, I didn’t have my parents. So maybe I'm just bullshitting you. But you lost your mom, with horrible timing. I know you must feel incredibly guilty. But your dad needs you. And your sister. It’s not too late.”

 

Ben’s eyed had been burning since he told her what happened, but as he felt the warmth of her hand and words, they shone with unspilled tears.

 

He flipped his hand over so that he was now intertwining his hand with hers. He should’ve been weirded out that he was doing this to a stranger, let alone a girl who hated his guts up until an hour ago. Or so it seems.

 

They stayed like that until it was dusk.

 

* * *

  
  


Once  _ Mia’s _ closed, Rey and Ben began walking around the plaza. It was nighttime, and all the shops were closing as well. 

 

Rey couldn’t help but feel light after hearing Ben talk all afternoon. A little morbid because it was about his dead mum? Maybe. But the truth was, she was fascinated by him. She knew he was a tortured soul the moment she met him. But he was also so much more than that. She didn’t know what that more was, exactly. And she should’ve felt weird that the complete stranger who insulted her and then cried to her about his emotional turmoil ended up holding her hand for hours.

 

But she didn’t.

 

Rey wasn’t a big believer in fate. But she knew that her photograph was fate’s way of bringing her to Ben, and helping him out.

 

They ended up walking to the train station where they were heading opposite ways. Ben had offered to take Rey home safely but she politely denied. He didn’t doubt her when she said she knew how to defend herself.

 

Her train was 2 minutes away. As she took her ticket out, Ben turned to face her and Rey’s breath caught.

 

He sighed deeply. His voice was low when he spoke. “Rey, I haven’t been able to talk about...this to anyone. Not even my sister. And for whatever reason, I was able to tell you everything. And for that, I can’t thank you enough.” He stepped closer and looked at her intently. Rey caught his gaze slip towards her lips and back to her eyes. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Ben cleared his throat, trying to break whatever moment was happening between them. “I decided I’m going to leave first thing tomorrow morning.” He stuck his hands in his pockets as to refrain himself from doing anything else.

 

Rey couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “Oh wow. That’s great, Ben. I’m glad you’re going back. This is a big step for you.” She smiled at him, but Ben saw that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

 

The blaring of a train horn signaled for passengers to begin boarding. She was about to bid him goodbye, when suddenly she was wrapped up in his arms. She was taken back for about .25th of a second until she crossed her arms behind his head, and placed her head on the crook of his neck.

 

When they both drew back, Ben grabbed her right hand and brushed his lips over them. Rey shuddered slightly and smiled at the sweet gesture. Somewhere up in heaven, Leia was giving Ben a big “I told you so!”.

 

Rey hopped on the train and before she lost sight of him, she turned around. “Good luck, Ben.”

 

Ben smiled at her, and responded. “Bye, Rey. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

The doors shut on Rey’s slightly confused face. She made her way to her seat and took out her phone.

 

She had a new message.

 

 ** _Unknown:_** _Finn gave me your number too._


	6. Weeding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN FOREVER, HERE YA GO :) 
> 
> This is an extremely short chapter but the next one will be up this weekend! It would've been too long to put it all together at once, and I needed Ben to work some stuff through first.
> 
> Please, leave comments/critiques, anything! I love feedback.

Ben had a long day.

His flight from Rome to Spain, to Atlanta, then finally to Chicago was admittedly a smooth one. His luggage was secure, there were no time setbacks, and turbulence was minimal. However, throw in Rose who wanted to always in by the window, nerves stemming from thinking about confronting his father and the rest of his home country, and jet lag, and you have one cranky Ben Solo. Bringing Rose along was the right thing to do. After all, he was pretty sure his life would've ended had he left her all alone in Rome without any notice. Marino was able to secure last minute tickets for the siblings. When Ben mentioned about going back, Rose had been surprisingly quiet. She offered to go with him, and they took off the next morning. He was thankful for that, at least. Rose's questioning would've lead to him doubting everything- his motives, his guilt, and his responsibilities. They had a quiet and mutual understanding that Ben was about to face a great challenge, whatever that would be.

Seeing Han was first on the list.

A few journalists were outside the gated entrance to Ben's old home when he returned, and thankfully an old pathway from a tunnel a few feet away that led to the back entrance of the gate was still intact. From there, Rose and Ben made their way inside the back garden to the front of the house. They stopped in front of the steps to the main gate. The journalists must have caught sight of them because uproars of "Mr. Ben Solo? Is that you?" and "Sir, are you back for good?" came from the front gate.

Ben didn't even realize he was gripping his sister's hand until Rose squeezed back. He was about to step forward, but Rose pulled him back. He turned back to face her, slightly confused as to why they stopped.

"Look, I have to warn you." Rose couldn't meet his eyes, and stared at the grass next to the steps but continued. "When I first came back here after mom died, I was bombarded with all these thoughts. About you, Dad, mom's job, everything." She lifted her gaze to his and stepped closer. "I guess I'm just trying to say...ignore it. All of it. Let the past die. Neither you, or me, or Dad, can change the past. But we can better the future."

Her little smile at the end of her mini speech was all that Ben needed to head inside.

Fast forward through the tears, embraces, and chastising from his father, and Ben felt like an invisible weight from his shoulders had lifted.

The next task was much more difficult.

Ben had forgotten how his family was treated like royalty in Illinois, now even more so since Leia's passing. Therefore, the prodigal son couldn't come back without formally announcing it to the whole state in a press conference.

Rose told him to not sweat it, and that it was a mere formality. Truth be told, she was just as terrified as he as. Ben didn't actually say that was gonna takeover Leia's non-profit organization once he returned. Hell, he only packed for a week. But she was scared that any small question might set him off and have him spiral out. Rather than push it, she kept quiet.

Except Rose doesn't do quiet, and her brother knows it.

So when the press conference is a day away, he manages to lock Han, himself and his sister inside their library.

Rose is about to protest in regards to  _The Bachelor_ premiere happening in a few minutes but one look at Ben's face and she immediately retracts the notion.

The three all look at each other for what seems the first time in months.

Ben starts off slowly. "So, now onto the politics of things. What's going on with Mom's organization?"

Han is the first one to answer. "Right now, it's being run by Poe. You remember the Dameron intern she hired a few years back? He seemed like a great fit and he's doing a great job. However, we got a bigger problem."

Rose's voice echoes in the library when she picks up from where Han left off. "Majority Leader Snoke from the Senate is threatening to get rid of her program. Not sure if you're keeping up with the new administration, but undocumented people are being attacked ruthlessly, no thanks to them."

"Your mother had shifted the focus of the  _New Republic_ from helping the poor to helping the undocumented right before she left. Laws were changed, orders were executed, and everyone's family was on the line. Leia couldn't stand to watch it. So, she left a note to Poe stating what his orders were once she died.  _New Republic_ is now the  _Resistance_ , and Snoke is determined to call their intervention as a collusion between them and the undocumented folks." Han visibly grimaced, and so did Ben.

"I've been keeping track of the administration. I'm not an old man, I use technology," Ben threw his sister a smirk, "but I haven't heard about Snoke's ordeal. I thought he got caught embezzling?"

Han scoffed. "You know his home state of New York is just as corrupt as here. He was cleared from all charges apparently. Your mom thought she had him there for a bit. Now, he's out to get her back, even now that she's dead."

Ben tried not to let his heart shatter at those words.

"We're getting word that he's going to formally declare an investigation in the next upcoming weeks. He's been using your absence as leverage that you knew what was happening was illegal and that's why you disappeared. But, seeing that these guys out in front spotted you, we need that press conference tomorrow to show that we got nothing to hide."

Han's demeanor softened, and his voice lowered. "Your mom always fought for the poor guy. We can't let self righteous assholes like Snoke put a bad name to what your mom has worked hard for."

* * *

Ben didn't know what to do after that.

Han had excused himself, his emotions rolling off of him and decided he needed the space. Rose and Ben stayed in the library, curling around each other on the couch as the night grew heavier.

First day back, and he already wants to run back to his villa in Rome. 

Which is cowardly of him, considering Rose has all the more reason to do so.

"I'm sorry." He let it slipped before he could stop it.

"Stop apologizing. You're human."

"I'm still sorry."

"Yeah well, so am I."

He straightened out to look at her. "For what exactly?"

Rose pouted before she explained. "I should've looked for you right away. I let you storm out and gave you space. I never give you space."

They both snorted and chuckled at that truth.

"Rose, you stayed behind when I ran off like a coward. You had to help Dad grieve while grieving yourself. You went six months without any mention of me." His eyebrows locked together as he looked at her. "I've been a shit brother. I should be the one handling Snoke."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not twelve anymore, Ben. I can handle myself. Plus, Poe is doing a damn good job at leading the  _Resistance_."

It was Ben's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ah yes, how could I forgot Mom's surrogate son? Doesn't his perfect hair ever bother you?"

Rose smiled coyly. "Oh, it never bothers me."

Ben grimaced while she laughs.

He replaces his head on top of hers. "So what now?"

"Well, you tell the world tomorrow that you left to grieve and now you're back?"

Ben frowned. "That's not so easy. Technically, I was able to come here because the students are on their so called spring break for the week. Classes resume next week. I can't really be back for good. Not yet at least."

Rose jumps out of their position, startling Ben and making his face crash into the pillow beside her.

"So you're gonna do it? You're really take over like Mom asked you to?"

Ben can see her hopeful expression from his peripheral vision on the pillow.

"I need to think about", he mutters into it.

* * *

 

He's laying in bed trying to do the math.

If it's late here, then that means it must be early over there?

He decides not to do any math, or rather any thinking.

Because he should just text her back. Right?

Her last massage was a smiley face when he told her he landed safely.

He decides to do it.

 

 **B:** _I might puke on national television tomorrow._

 **R:**   _You know, that's an odd transition, from "just landed" to "about to puke"._

 **B:**   _You have no idea._

 **R:**   _Hmm, pretty sure I've puked before. I think last week? Before my gallery._

 **B:**   _Ha ha, you're just making this up so you can rub the fact that I was an asshole, right?_

 **R:** _Maybe._

 **R:**   _But for real though, what's up?_

 

It's not normal. His mom is gone, his dad is grieving, and Snoke is about to wage war against his family, and he's spilled his guts to this stranger not two days ago, and he's about to do this all over again.

It's really not normal. But Ben is starting to feel normal again.

And all thanks to that girl with the daisy painting.


	7. A Rosey interruption  pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the absolute worst!!!
> 
> Thanks for waiting two months for this update. Grr. Life has been insanely busy. This is part 1 of this chapter, part 2 will be uploading sometime tonight. *dodges tomatoes*
> 
> Some exciting news; I am currently working on a one-shot called "When it's all said & done". It's going to be my take on how Episode IX will end because my boyfriend thinks I got the prediction in the bag *smirks*. So, be on the lookout for that in the next week or so!
> 
> Again, thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos xx

The alarm clock on Rey's iPhone let out a shrill  _ buzz _ in the middle of the night. Groaning, she outstretched her hand across the bed and blindly tapped around the mattress until her hand came across the device. Her face was plastered to her pillow and she scrunched up her face as she removed it, facing it to the blaring white screen instead.

 

_ Goodnight, Rey. Or if you were here in Chicago, good morning. Sleep tight.  _

 

That was the last text Ben had sent her last night (morning? She was so lost) after she knocked out and didn't reply back to his previous message. He had messaged her during what she assumes was his night and her morning. She quite hadn't expected it, nearly bugging her eyes out when she saw that he had replied to her after almost a day. She didn't know what to make of this companionship with Ben. She really couldn't call it a friendship because they barely knew each other. Although, that wasn't  _ quite  _ true either. She told him about her family abandonment problems and he told her about his family death problems. So, they were strangers who knew each other's deepest darkest secrets.Throw in the texting and her head went spinning. 

 

Rey had gone out during her day, texting Ben while running errands. She spent her laundry hours in solitude once Ben finally went to bed. Her afternoon brunch with Finn consisted of arm punching him for giving her phone out to strangers until Ben woke up and they resumed their talk.

 

The messages themselves contained nothing much of importance. He mentioned to her that he had to give a press conference later that night to assure his home state that he did not harm himself due to his mother's loss, and his next steps concerning his mother's work. She decided not to press him for information; she knew it was hard  enough for him to be there, let alone telling the world his business. Instead, she poked fun of his prominency by addressing him as " _ My lord" _  the rest of their conversation, which she knew he would roll his eyes at.

 

So when she crashed when she returned home and then woke up to his latest text, she couldn't help but smile at it.

 

Rey blamed it on lack of sleep and laid her head back down, closing her eyes.

 

The rest of week was sadly uneventful. Rey had gone back to the university to finalize payment for her semester that started the next week. She went to the town plaza a few nights to sell her old artwork and practice her bargaining in Italian. Stopped by  _ Mia’s Cafe _ a few nights in a row to grab some lattes to indulge herself, because really, their fresh pours were insanely smooth. Finn was barely home that week, spending most nights in the developing room at the school to complete his portfolio to send to companies looking to hire.

 

She didn’t hear back from Ben for a few days, though.

 

Rey thought about how two weeks ago, all she was worried about was her gallery project. Now, a certain tall man with distinguishable looks (she didn’t  _ dare _ call it good looks because she wasn’t ready to admit that just yet) haunted her thoughts day and night. She reasoned it was normal, right? Though, nothing was normal about their interactions. They went from one extreme of hatred to the other extreme of telling each others darkest secrets around the campfire or some shit like that.

 

She didn’t blame him. He was busy piecing his old life together. He couldn’t be texting her forever. She cherished those two days of texting they had and waived away any air of disappointment she might’ve felt whenever someone who  _ wasn’t _ him sent her a message. 

* * *

 

Ben’s red eye flight was leaving in about 4 hours and Rose was  _ still _ packing.

 

He rolled his eyes when he entered her room, only to find her in grey leggings, a  _ Harry Potter _ t-shirt draping over them, a messy ponytail, and glasses failing to grip her nose as she stuffed clothes into her suitcase.

 

“You do realize I’m the only one who actually  _ needs _ to go back, right?”

 

Rose spins around so quickly to face him that her glasses finally give out and crash land to the wooden floor. She’s gripping her  _ Sorting Hat _ plush in her hand and points it in his face.

 

“You disappeared for over half a year. I am not letting you go again.” Her deadpanned voice and low rumble made him threw up his hands in surrender as he quickly backed out of the room.

 

“Fine, but you got 10 minutes before we leave or else I’ll  _ accio _ your ass into the car.” He chuckled lightly as she returned to finish up her packing, but didn’t miss the middle finger she threw behind her back.

 

Han said goodbye them at the door once their cab arrived to take them to O’Hare airport. The cab would be their way to sneakily return back to Italy. After the press conference, local political leaders kept trying to find out information on whether or not Ben would takeover  _ The Resistance _ . He had merely mentioned he was back and ready to help out. However, that answer wasn’t good enough for them. So, they decided to sneak back out to Italy and have Ben finish the next semester (he guesses with Rose tagging along) until they reached a decision on what to do. Until then, Poe would keep at the helm.

 

The brisk air that filled the terminal while waiting to board was enough to make Ben put on his poly knit sweater. His bear state of a body was doing a horrible job of keeping him warm. His nerves were getting the best of him too, he thought idly. He chalked up the nerves to the fact he was trying not to get caught fleeing the country, and not about  _ certain _ thoughts of a  _ certain _ brown haired girl.

 

He felt almost guilty about not texting Rey back as of late, but he didn’t want to drag her into his family’s drama. That was the last thing he needed to do to her, after already offending her numerous of times. His last message to her was a goodnight text. He had imagined her lightly snoring on her pillow, hair flown across her face, her cheek being imprinted with her floral bedding because, really, he just knew it would be floral. He smirked at his recollection of events that led them to meet. Ignoring the flutter in his chest, he pulls out his phone and sees a new message from Rey that was sent seven hours ago.

 

**R:** _ *tap to download image* _

 

Curiously, he taps his screen and is blinded by a white screen, or rather, by Rey’s gigantic teeth filled smile next to a laptop. She’s holding a thumbs up and he zooms in closer to read the screen and is immediately smitten.

 

**_L'artista locale impressiona con la sua galleria floreale._ **

 

Local artist impresses with her floral gallery.

 

The headline on the university’s weekly online newsletter was proudly being displayed on Rey’s laptop screen. His heart clenched looking at her bright smile, her top knot bun, and her super British laptop cover of Britain’s flag.

 

This is exactly what Ben needed to see.

 

“Wow, she’s cute! Wait. Oh my god, Ben, is that the artist girl?”

 

Ben, in all his glory, didn’t register Rose’s nosey eyes peering over shoulder when he was lost staring at Rey’s picture. Startled, his hands fumbled his phone around like it was a hot potato, trying not to drop it, all while muttering various curses like  _ shit, shit, fuck, Rose, shit _ .

 

Ignoring the raised eyebrows of the waiting passengers around him once he regained  _ some _ self control, his beet red face stared down Rose’s quizzical look.

 

After a five second staredown, Rose seemed to dawn on the realization that yes, that  _ was _ Rey he was staring at.

 

“Oh this is going to be _such_ a good story to hear on the plane”, she whispers to no one but themselves. Ben groans inwardly and thanks the Lord himself when the announcement to board is made to them, putting a pause to the conversation.  

 

* * *

 

“So...like..”

 

Rose throws her hands up in surrender once they get comfortable in their seats. He’s watching her curiously, eyebrows furrowed as to what she wants exactly.

 

“I’m...sorry? What part of the story did you not understand?”

 

Her hands leave the air and return to cross in front of her chest.

 

“Um, the part where you text her back and try to get me a sister-in-law.” Her serious tone is enough to make Ben’s snort echos through the first class cabin.

 

“First of all, it’s none of your fucking business.” She makes an offended face that he chooses to ignore and continues. “Second of all, we’re barely even friends. I offered my apologies to her and she thankfully accepted.”

 

Rose rolls her eyes so far back that Ben thinks she’s finally going to peek inside her own brain and freak the fuck out.

 

“Hmm sure. Whatevs. I’m just saying, it looked like you saw Jesus himself when you were  _ staring _ at her picture. But not even barely friends, sounds good.” Rose decides to end the conversation there by putting her over-the-ear headphones on and grabbing a blanket out of her backpack. 

 

Ben is almost  _ certain _ he sees her smile smugly, but he’s just happy Rose has her mouth shut to debate anything any further.

 

Like how he thinks Rey actually might be God himself. 

* * *

 

 The ten hour flight to Rome is about halfway through when Rose decides to open her eyes from her slumber. She stretches her limbs forward and to her side to relieve herself from any tension leftover from her nap. She catches a blinking blue light from Ben’s phone, sitting neatly on his dinner tray table in front of him.

 

She peeks at her older brother’s sleeping form. The big oaf is currently snuggling himself into a ball, his legs obviously too long to fit on his seat. 

Her hands commit the crime before her brain can contest it.

 

She swipes Ben’s phone from the tray, pulls her blanket over her head, turns down the screen light on his phone, and opens up his text messages.

 

**B:** _ Look at your influence, my lady. Glad to hear your work got recognized. _

 

**R:** _ “my lady”? Ouch, you make me feel like a true Brit. Is the sticker flag too much? _

 

**B:** _ I think you already know the answer to that obvious question. _

 

Rose can’t help but smile.  _ He’s fucked _ , she thinks.

 

**R:** _ You’re right, my lord. _

**R:** _ So, when is your flight back? Or wait, are you even coming back here? I kinda need to know so I can tell you when my next gallery is so you can trash on that too. _

 

Rose decides then that she loves Rey.

 

Peeking over the blanket to make sure Ben is still sound asleep, Rose types out a message:

 

**B:** _ I’m in the air now, actually. Got five hours to go. _

 

**R:** _ Oh, how exciting. Royalty is on his way back home. I’m glad you’re coming back home to finish your next semester. I’ll make sure to leave flowers by your office every.single.morning. *evil laugh* _

 

**B:** _ Ha ha. Very funny. Jokes on you because I would return them right back. _

 

**R:** _ Oh, stinger. How very rude of you, your highness. _

 

**B:** _  You’re right, that would be pretty rude. _

**B:** _  I would just have to buy you new ones. _

 

Just as Rose is ready to ask out Rey on a date, her blanket is snatched from her head, sending both the phone and the blanket on Ben’s right fist.

 

“What the actual  _ fuck _ , Rose. Why are you on my phone?!”

 

Ben’s eyes are groggy as hell, but there’s no masking the fury behind them.

 

Instead of pleading her case, she holds her chin up definately and simply says, “You’ll thank me for this later.” She grabs the phone back from him and shows him the progress of messages done by her.

Ben wants to cringe and die at the same time.

 

“You’re the worst. I don’t flirt, I’m like too ancient to flirt.”

 

“You’re only thirty, hardly enough to be a parent.”

 

“A parent? Have you seen how young parents are over her-- okay enough.” He sighs and sinks into his seat again.

 

He rumbles quietly and softly enough that Rose almost doesn’t catch his next sentence.

 

“Okay, so maybe she’s cute. But she’s a student and probably ten years younger.”

 

He shuts his eyes as if he were in pain to admit that to his sister besides him, who is currently beaming and punching his arm while hollering, “I knew it!”

 

“However,” Ben’s serious voice aims at her, and he points a finger in her face, effectively quietling her, “You’re not gonna play matchmaker.” He sighs again and reaches to grab the phone.

 

_ I mean, Rose’s text worked _ , he thinks in defeat.

 

Rey texted him back.

 

**R:** _ No, jokes on you. _

 

 **R:** _I prefer food as the way to my heart._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful weekend guys!
> 
> Please leave your responses below :)
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I will be drooling over Adam's lovely face since I'm going to see the Blackkklansman tonight. I feel sorry for my boyfriend who is accompanying me.


End file.
